Robin's Birthday
by Clean writer
Summary: Alternate: What happens when our favorite person on the team doesn't want anything to do with his birthday. Can Zatanna get him to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Been Watching Young Justice. I love the Robin/Zatanna pairing. So, I am going to write my idea of Robin's Birthday. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

**Dick's POV: **I wake up this morning and know it's going to be a horrible day. _If I'm lucky, nobody will know that it's my birthday today, except maybe Zatanna. I wouldn't mind her. _I think to myself. _When we saw each other for the first time, something clicked._ I get out of bed, and make breakfast. Fortunately Bruce is out. Alfred is out for some reason, making my birthday slip a ton easier. I make my classical protein shake. I throw on my suit and become Robin. I then zeta-beam to the Cave. Fortunately, no one is there. Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur are home. Megan and Conner are out on a date. I scan the whole cave. Zatanna is asleep in her room. _Perfect_. _Now I just have to find something to do. _I go on the computer and do some paperwork. I also do a computerized training stimulation. I hit the gym. After having done my normal routine, I go into the kitchen and grab one of my protein shakes I store in here. I then go on the computer and check the news. Suddenly, I get a transmission from Batman. "Robin, your the only one available and your skills are what this mission needs. There has been some suspicious activity going around Gotham. I want you to Zeta to Gotham and be on the watch. Batman out." Sweet! I now have something to do to keep people from celebrating my birthday. I run to the Zeta tubes and head to Gotham.

**Zatanna's POV: **I wake up and head to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. After breakfast, I call Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner. They all come here. We have work to get done. It's Robin's birthday and we are going to celebrate. Batman called him out on a mission, which makes it easier for us to set up a surprise party. When we finish decorating, I start on the cakes. We are making four cakes. Once everything is done, Kaldur calls Robin, telling him he is needed at the cave. Then we shut off the lights. "Recognized, Robin, B01." Robin then walks in and tries to turn on the lights. We then turn on the lights and say, "Surprise!" Robin doesn't looked surprised, shocked or anything. He walked back to the Zeta tubes. "Recognized, Robin, B01." He left without saying anything. "I'm going after him." I say.  
"Recognized, Zatanna Zatara, B08" And with that, I beam to Gotham.  
I find Robin fighting a few burglars. "Skoorc eseht pu eit." And they are all tied up. "Mind if I join you?"  
"No, not at all." I smile. We walk around Gotham. As we walk we talk.  
"So, why didn't you say or do anything at your surprise party?" We saw no crime as we were walking  
"I was hoping nobody would remember, except you." I also smiled at that. "Would you like to go somewhere?"  
"Yes, where?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I know a place at the Cave where nobody will be."  
"Sounds good." He says.  
"Hsiw ew ecalp eht ot su ekat." And with that, we are transported to our destination. Once we arrive there, I say, "Edam I ekac eht em gnirb." And it brings us one of the cakes I made. "Well, make a wish." He thinks about it for a sec, then blows out the candles. We start eating the cake. I have an Idea on what he wished for. So I give him a kiss. "Well, my wish came true." I giggle, and he takes me off guard and kisses me. Robin ate all he could, then he gives me a goodbye kiss. He then walks over to one of the zeta tubes there. "See you later."  
"Recognized, Robin, B01" "Zatanna to Kaldur, Robin has left, ready for the real surprise party?" "EvactaB eht ot em tropsnart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Robin's POV: **I am at Gotham and decide to walk to the house. From there, I can get to the Batcave. I decided to walk. Saw a robbery along the way. Stopped them before they could get away. Then I came across Barbra, no doubt that she was looking for Dick Grayson, not Robin. I doubt she knows my identity. So I walk past her without a word. I then walkover to the mansion. I go ahead and change into plain clothes. I throw my sunglasses on and head to the Batcave. The moment I step into the batcave, the whole group turn on the lights and say, "Surprise." They trap me in here. There is no way out of this one, unless...Ah ha! My escape! I use my smoke bomb and then I use my grappling hook and and aim it at the escape vent that the Bat put in. I shoot it only to find out that they blocked it off. No point in trying anymore. My master already knows. Someone spills water on me. Gets into my circuits. Malfunctioning.  
**Meanwhile, at the Cave: **Hahahahaha... It works, they now know that I am not at their party. Now I radio Zatanna, "Come to the cave." She comes over and we have a good time. This has been the best birthday ever.


End file.
